Transcript:The Nightmare Begins
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – DAY thunderstorm rages. Morgana stirs restlessly in her sleep and magically lights candle by her bed. GWEN I brought you some extra blankets, I thought you might be cold... is asleep so Gwen stops talking and blows out the candle and puts it by the window. Morgana magically relights candle in her sleep again. She wakes, stares at the candle and makes the flame rise higher, burning her curtains. She screams and blows out her windows. OPENING CREDITS -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – DAY cleans up the burnt fragments and glass. GWEN I came back in with some extra blankets. There was a candle, but I put it out. UTHER Are you sure? GWEN I blew it out, I swear. ARTHUR Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. If she said she blew it out, I believe her. UTHER She could've been burnt alive. ARTHUR Lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could've started the fire. UTHER Perhaps. ARTHUR What other explanation is there? UTHER Someone started the fire deliberately. -- KING’S PALACE, COURTYARD CORRIDOR – DAY and Arthur walk down the corridor. UTHER How did they reach Morgana's chambers unchallenged? ARTHUR I don't know. There are too many guards. It shouldn't be possible. UTHER And yet they managed to do so. ARTHUR I can't explain it. UTHER Well I can. They used magic. Arrest all those we have under suspicion. ARTHUR That's gonna take time. puts his face in Arthur's UTHER My ward has been attacked. Time is something we do not have. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – DAY approaches the room and overhears Gaius and Morgana. GAIUS What I don't understand, Morgana is how the fire started in the first place. MORGANA It happened so quickly. It was terrifying. GAIUS It's alright. You're safe now. MORGANA You're the only person I've told about my dreams. I know I can trust you, Gaius. GAIUS Yes, of course you can. MORGANA It was me. I set the room alight. I started the fire. GAIUS I don't understand. Did you knock a candle over? MORGANA No that's not what happened. I did it just by looking at it, the flames suddenly leapt higher. GAIUS I could've been a gust of wind. MORGANA It wasn't. It was me. It was magic. GAIUS My child... MORGANA I'm not a child! GAIUS Last night was an accident. It had nothing to do with you. How could it have? I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better, I promise. MORGANA No... GAIUS You must trust me. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – DAY sits while Gaius makes a potion. MERLIN I was helping clear up Morgana's chambers earlier. GAIUS Hmm? MERLIN The window was blown out into the courtyard below. GAIUS Hmm. MERLIN It's odd isn't it? If lightning struck the window like Arthur said, you'd think the glass would've fallen inside of the window. It was magic. You know it was. More importantly, so does she. GAIUS Morgana knows nothing for certain. MERLIN Which makes it even worse. She isn't sure what's happening to her and it's tearing her apart. GAIUS What would you have me do? MERLIN Talk to her. Tell her she'll be ok. Tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of. GAIUS I can't. MERLIN Maybe I could speak to her. GAIUS No, Merlin, you can't. MERLIN What not? I understand what she's going through. GAIUS You must never reveal your secret. Not to anyone. MERLIN If not me, then someone else. GAIUS Who? This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed, or have you forgotten that? MERLIN There are those who still practice it. What about the druids? You said that they help people like this. GAIUS Uther's vowed to destroy them. The druids cannot help her. It would be suicide. MERLIN Then who can? GAIUS I will. Like I've always done. MERLIN Then you need to be honest with her. GAIUS What makes you so certain that you know better than me? MERLIN Because I went through the same thing. I know exactly how she's feeling right now. GAIUS You cannot get involved in this. No good can come of it. I mean it, Merlin. Stay out of it! -- KING’S PALACE, GRIFFIN STAIRCASE – DAY passes Merlin just as Merlin is about to visit Morgana's Chambers. Merlin hides flowers behind his back. ARTHUR Ah, Merlin. I need you to... What are you hiding behind your back? MERLIN Nothing. See? ARTHUR What are you up to? MERLIN What, nothing, honestly. Arthur, I would never lie to you. I respect you far too much for that. You wanted me to do something. ARTHUR My chainmail needs cleaning. MERLIN Oh, well...I'll see to it right away. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – DAY opens the door to Morgana's Chambers. MERLIN How is she? GWEN I've never seen her like this before. I'm scared to leave her on her own. MERLIN Is there anything I can do to help? stirs restlessly in bed. GWEN I'd better get back to her. hands Gwen the flowers. GWEN I'll make sure she knows who they're from. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT sits on the edge of Morgana's bed with her. GWEN I can stay if that would make you feel better. MORGANA You've done so much already. GWEN I don't mind. MORGANA I'll be fine. Really. squeezes her hand and gets up to leave. MORGANA Gwen. Take the candle. takes the candle and leaves. Morgana tries to sleep, but wakes up her eyes glow and she magically shatters the vase with Merlin's flowers in it. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT rushes in wearing her nightgown, almost hysterical. MORGANA Is Gaius here? MERLIN Er, no he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon though. MORGANA I need to speak to him. Where is he? MERLIN He's gone to see the King. What's wrong? You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can. MORGANA I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please. MERLIN Gaius will be back soon. He'll be able to help you. MORGANA He won't. I don't any more remedies. They won't do any good. It's magic, Merlin. MERLIN What? MORGANA I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up. MERLIN Of course. MORGANA Then you believe me? You think it's magic too. Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it. MERLIN I really wish there was something I could say. backs away and walks out. MERLIN Morgana. Morgana. Wait. -- KING’S PALACE, DRAGON’S CAVE – NIGHT MERLIN I need your help. Do you know where the druids are? KILGHARRAH First you must tell me why you seek them. MERLIN That doesn't matter. KILGHARRAH It does to me. MERLIN I need to ask them something. KILGHARRAH I've lived more than a thousand years, seen civilisations rise and fall. Do not believe that you can lie to me. MERLIN I need their help. (sigh) Someone I care about needs their help. KILGHARRAH You speak of the witch, the Lady Morgana. MERLIN She's not a witch. She's my friend. KILGHARRAH She cannot be trusted. MERLIN What makes you say that? KILGHARRAH It would be better if The Witch... MERLIN Stop calling her that! KILGHARRAH It would be better if The Witch never knew the true extent of her powers. MERLIN You're wrong. I know her. She has a good heart. KILGHARRAH You failed to heed my advice in the past and it brought grave consequences. MERLIN I won't abandon her. KILGHARRAH I will not give you the help you seek. If you pursue this course of action, you do so alone. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY absentmindedly cleans Arthur's chainmail. Arthur enters with Leon, holding a scroll of parchment. ARTHUR You sure this is all of them? SIR LEON Names and last known dwelling places. ARTHUR My father suspects the fire was started by sorcery. SIR LEON Indeed, Sire. I've included the details of everyone we suspect of consorting with sorcerers, witches, or druids. ARTHUR Gather the men. We'll arrest them immediately. I thought I told you to do that yesterday. MERLIN I didn't have time. I was cleaning the stables. ARTHUR That's strange. Because a little bird told me you were somewhere else. MERLIN Mucking out the stables is strange and a talking bird isn't? ARTHUR Merlin, what've we said about you trying to be funny? MERLIN I shouldn't. ARTHUR So where are my flowers? MERLIN Your flowers? ARTHUR I heard Morgana got some. I assumed you'd be putting them in all the rooms. Or is she the only one to receive a token of your affections? MERLIN Yes. Er, No. Er...what? It's not a token of anything, affection or otherwise. ARTHUR I see. So why were you trying to hide them from me yesterday? MERLIN I wasn't. I mean, I was. Just, erm, I didn't want you to get the wrong impression. ARTHUR And what's the right impression? MERLIN That I was trying to cheer her up after the fire. ARTHUR Pick them yourself? MERLIN Maybe. I was only trying to be nice. ARTHUR Sword. hands him the sword. ARTHUR That'll be all. leaves and Arthur shakes his head. -- LOWER TOWN, FORRIDEL’S HOUSE – DAY sees people being rounded into the Square as he heads for the Lower Town. Merlin tries to enter a house. It's locked. MERLIN Ic I Tóspringæ. '' door unlocks. Merlin enters. A woman puts a sword to his back. FORRIDEL Move and I kill you. MERLIN Forridel? FORRIDEL Who are you? MERLIN There is no time to explain, we have to get out of here. The King's men are coming for you. on the door. GUARD Open in the name of the King! and Forridel sneak out the back way and watch the house from around the corner. FORRIDEL How did you know they were coming for me? MERLIN I'm Prince Arthur's servant. FORRIDEL You took a great risk, thank you. MERLIN I'm just sorry I couldn't help them all. FORRIDEL We better go. MERLIN No, wait. I need your help. I'm looking for a way to contact the druids. FORRIDEL I wouldn't know anything about them. MERLIN You don't need to lie to me. FORRIDEL I'm not lying. MERLIN Please, if it wasn't for me, you'd be under arrest. You know I'm not a spy for Uther. I'm a friend of the druids. I need their help. FORRIDEL What do you want to know? -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT holds the door open for Merlin to enter. Merlin holds a bottle. MERLIN Gaius asked me to deliver this. MORGANA I don't need any potion, thank you. Merlin? Ignore what I said last night. I had a nightmare, I was upset. MERLIN I know. I haven't said anything to anyone. MORGANA I'm sorry. It's usually Gwen that has to deal with me when I'm like this. MERLIN I don't mind. Maybe I could help. MORGANA I doubt that. MERLIN You'd be surprised. closes the door. MERLIN I understand. I realise how frightening all this must be for you. Especially for you. MORGANA Why especially for me? MERLIN You're the King's ward. You know his hatred of magic better than anyone. MORGANA That's what you think has been happening to me? The dreams. The fire. You think it was magic?! MERLIN I'm not saying that. MORGANA But it could be, couldn't it? MERLIN I really wouldn't know, but there are people who do. MORGANA Who? MERLIN What about the druids? They help people like you. MORGANA None of their kind would dare show their face in Camelot. MERLIN No. But I know where you can find them. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – DAY bells ring in Camelot. ARTHUR The guards have completed of the castle. There's no trace of her. UTHER Encircle the city. No one gets in or out. GAIUS You sent for me, Sire? UTHER Yes. What time did you deliver the sleeping draught to Morgana? GAIUS Well, I... ARTHUR The guards said that Merlin delivered it after she retired to her chambers. UTHER So she was safe them? GAIUS Yes. Well, I suppose she must've been. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY grabs Merlin' shoulder and holds up the potion bottle. GAIUS I didn't ask you to take this to Morgana last night. MERLIN I used some initiative, I thought you'd be pleased. GAIUS Those warning bells are ringing because Uther thinks that Morgana's been kidnapped. And you don't seem overly concerned. MERLIN She can look after herself. GAIUS Merlin, what have you done? MERLIN What you refused to. I helped her. GAIUS This ends now. People's lives are at risk, Morgana's included. Where is she? MERLIN She's gone to the Forest of Essetir to find the druids. GAIUS I told you not to get involved. MERLIN I had to because you wouldn't even acknowledge she had magic. GAIUS For good reason. MERLIN No. You don't understand. You don't understand what it's like. The years before I came here were the loneliest of my life. GAIUS Morgana is the King's ward. Her situation is completely different to yours. MERLIN I know. I've got you, she hasn't. GAIUS I've always taken good care of Morgana. MERLIN It is not the same. Everything that's good and right about magic I've learnt from you. I'd be lost without you, Gaius. Like she is now. Do you understand why I did it? GAIUS Yes, I do. But that doesn't mean I don't fear the consequences. -- FOREST walks through the woods in a bright red cloak. She can hear menacing critter noises. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER UTHER Have all the suspects been arrested? ARTHUR Nearly. A few have gone to ground. UTHER Issue a proclamation. "All the prisoners will be executed unless the Lady Morgana is returned to Camelot." ARTHUR I'll see to it, Sire. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT sneaks out. He bumps a table. MERLIN (whisper ''Gestillan! Gestillan! Gestillan! '' spell stops several objects from crashing. Merlin approaches some guards. MERLIN ''Forbearnan firgenholt. '' spell enhances a torch fire to scare off some guards. Merlin comes to the grate at the end of the tunnel outside the castle ramparts. MERLIN ''Tospringe. spell blows open the tunnel grate with magic. -- FOREST – NIGHT is attacked by serkets. A red cloaked man comes to her rescue as she passes out. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY GAIUS Come on, Merlin! Out of your bed! You'll be late for work. Merlin? walks across country. -- DRUID CAMP, MORGANA’S TENT – DAY wakes as someone strokes her forehead with a cloth. AGLAIN I'm not going to hurt you. MORGANA Ah...! AGLAIN You've hurt your leg. Try not to move it. MORGANA What happened? AGLAIN You were stung by a serket. I came to help. My name's Aglain. Relax, Morgana. You're safe now. MORGANA Who told you my name? MORDRED (telepathy) I did. MORGANA You. AGLAIN When the serket attacked last night, Mordred was able to sense your distress in his mind. MORDRED (telepathy) Hello Morgana. MORGANA Did you hear that? How did you do that? AGLAIN We don't always need words to speak to one another. MORDRED Now I can take care of you like you did me. -- TUNNEL EXIT – DAY Uther, Gaius and the guards inspect the tunnel grate that Merlin blew off its hinges. ARTHUR There's some confusion as to how that was broken. By the looks of these scorch marks... UTHER There is no confusion. It was magic. The same magic that was used to start the fire in Morgana's chambers. Where does the trail lead? ARTHUR To the forest of Essetir. UTHER We've long suspected that the druids have hidden there. ARTHUR The trail will lead us straight to them. UTHER Take no prisoners. It's time we rid ourselves of these druids once and for all. leaves. Arthur turns to Gaius. ARTHUR Where's Merlin? GAIUS Erm...He's, er, he's not well. ARTHUR He's still upset about Morgana, isn't he? GAIUS We all are. ARTHUR Tell him to stop pining, pull himself together, and get back to work. -- KING’S PALACE, DRAWBRIDGE – DAY and Camelot guards depart with dogs. -- FOREST – DAY lights a campfire with magic. MERLIN Forbearnan. hears distant telepathy...or at least a mishmash of dialogue from this episode. MERLIN Hello? AGLAIN’S VOICE What would you like to know? -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY enters. Uther is waiting. UTHER Is there any word from Arthur? GAIUS No, Sire, not yet. But they haven't been gone long. UTHER Yes, of course. GAIUS Why are you so certain that she's been kidnapped? UTHER What other possibility is there? GAIUS She was very upset after the fire. She could've gone of her own accord. UTHER That's not Morgana. In all her years, I've never known her to run from anything. Takes after her father too much for that. GAIUS You haven't let Gorlois down. You've looked after that girl as if she were your own. UTHER That is what she's become. If she were to die, a huge part of me would die with her. -- DRUID CAMP, MORGANA’S TENT – DAY enters. AGLAIN I trust you slept well? MORGANA Better than I've done in days. AGLAIN Here, this might make you feel more at home. hands here a druid cloak. -- FOREST/DRUID CAMP – DAY continues to pursue Merlin's trail with dogs. Merlin approaches druid camp. Aglain walks with Morgana. AGLAIN They are surprised to see you here, if not a little afraid. Your king would have us killed. MORGANA They have nothing to fear from me. I do not share Uther's hatred of magic. AGLAIN No. I imagine you wouldn't. These forests are dangerous. What brings you so far from Camelot? MORGANA Searching for answers. I hope the druids might be able to give them to me. AGLAIN Come. -- FOREST – DAY finds Merlin's campfire. ARTHUR Keep moving! This way. -- DRUID CAMP, MORGANA’S TENT – DAY sneaks into the druid camp and listens in on Aglain's conversation with Morgana. AGLAIN What would you like to know? MORGANA Why I can see the future in my dreams. Why I'm able to start fires with my mind. AGLAIN People who are able to do this are few and far between. You have a gift. MORGANA Is it magic? AGLAIN Of a kind, yes. But it will be many years before you're able to understand it fully, let alone use it. This isn't something to be afraid of. MORGANA It is if you have Uther as your guardian. If he found out, he'd have me killed. AGLAIN He won't. MORGANA But if he did... AGLAIN We won't let that happen. You're safe here. You shouldn't be scared of Uther. You should pity him. MORGANA Pity? Why? AGLAIN Because he's a broken man, consumed by fear. His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart. MORGANA I've always been taught that magic is evil, that it corrupts your soul. AGLAIN Uther told you this. Just because he decrees it, doesn't make it so. In time you will learn that magic isn't a dark art that must be shrouded in secrecy. It can be a force for good. leaves the tent. -- FOREST – DAY and the guards reach the woods near the druid camp and see the smoke from their fires. ARTHUR Remember the King's orders! No prisoners! -- DRUID CAMP, MORGANA’S TENT – DAY enters. MORGANA Merlin! What are you doing here? MERLIN I've come to take you back to Camelot. MORGANA Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey. I'm never going back. MERLIN You have to. MORGANA Why? You're the one who said I should seek out the druids. MERLIN I never realised what the repercussions would be. MORGANA What repercussions? MERLIN The King thinks you've been kidnapped. -- DRUID CAMP – DAY and guards approach. -- DRUID CAMP, MORGANA'S TENT – DAY MERLIN He won't stop until you're found. He's arrested dozens of people. He's gonna execute them all. MORGANA If I return, the same fate awaits me. MERLIN Uther doesn't need to know about this. I won't tell a soul. and guards. tent. MORGANA I'm sorry. I'm never going back. These are my people. They're like me. I don't feel so alone here. Do you understand? MERLIN Better than anyone. AGLAIN Morgana, we must go. Who are you? MORGANA I--it's alright, he's a friend. What's wrong? AGLAIN Arthur and his men are coming. Your friend has led him straight to us. druids run, trying to escape Arthur and the guards. Merlin sees Mordred. MORDRED (telepathy) Hello Emrys. sees Mordred and Aglain helping the limping Morgana run off. ARTHUR This way! runs with Mordred, Morgana, and Aglain. AGLAIN We've got to keep moving! MORGANA My leg, it's too painful! MERLIN I'll try to create a diversion. MORGANA No, Merlin, you can't! MERLIN You carry on! It's my fault they're here! Go! Go! MORGANA I'll never forget this. MERLIN ''Bene læg gesweorc. '' creates fog and sends it Arthur's way. Arthur pauses in the fog. Merlin runs above. ARTHUR There! pursues Merlin. Merlin jumps and hides under protruding rock. Arthur and his men jump right over him. Merlin runs back. Guards spot Morgana's party anyway. GUARD Over there! slumps to the ground. MORGANA I can't go on. AGLAIN We're not leaving you behind. MORGANA Please. faints. MORDRED They're coming! is shot with a crossbow. Mordred runs. GUARD Prince Arthur! We have the Lady Morgana! runs, but is surrounded by guards. Merlin stops running and watches him kill throw 3 guards and run off. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY rides into the square with Morgana. Uther helps her down and Gwen comes to meet them while Uther embraces Morgana. UTHER I was so, so worried about you. ARTHUR You were right. It was the druids. They kidnapped her. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT lies on her bed fully clothed. Merlin knocks and Morgana goes to open the door. MORGANA Merlin. MERLIN My Lady. lets him in and closes the door. MERLIN I wanted to check you were ok. MORGANA I'm fine. What was said at the woods... MERLIN You can trust me, Morgana. I won't tell anyone. MORGANA Thank you, Merlin. I know now who I really am. And it isn't something to be scared of. Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good. MERLIN Erm....It's good to have you back. MORGANA Thank you, Merlin. opens the door to let him out. MORGANA Sleep well. -- KING’S PALACE, GRIFFIN STAIRCASE – NIGHT leans against the underside of the stairs as Merlin walks down from Morgana's Chambers. ARTHUR This has to stop. turns around. ARTHUR The King would have your head if he found out, and there's no point denying it. MERLIN Denying what? ARTHUR Your affections for the Lady Morgana. MERLIN (chuckles) Right. ARTHUR Take a bit of advice from someone who knows about women. MERLIN Well, if such a person existed, I would. ARTHUR Stick to girls who are more...how can I put it? On your level. MERLIN Thanks. ARTHUR She can't be her friend. Let alone anything else. MERLIN Yeah, I know. ARTHUR You can't hide anything from me, Merlin. MERLIN (chuckles) I wouldn't dream of it. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT enters. MERLIN I'm sorry, Gaius. walks slowly to Merlin, then hugs him. MERLIN I thought you'd be angry with me. GAIUS I was. Right up to the moment you walked in. Then I was just grateful that you're back safe and sound. MERLIN Morgana knows the truth. The druids told her she has magic, sorry. GAIUS It's not your fault, you were only doing what you thought was right. MERLIN We both were, what happens now? GAIUS You must take care of her. And hope that Uther never discovers the truth about her powers. Category:Transcripts